


Two steps at a time.

by picospieck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Seggs in chapter 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picospieck/pseuds/picospieck
Summary: Basically Hange and Levi fuck and I just decided to write a fanfic.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 10





	Two steps at a time.

“AGHHHHH, What a long day it’s been, I’m soo tired. 

“Heyyyyyy Leviiiiiii Where are you my dear friend?????” “It’s been hourrssssssssss Leviiiii!!!!!!! Hange screamed. “Hange, Shut up I’m trying to focus but I can’t with your babbling.” He says, Sitting across the room out of sight. “Sorry not sorry Levi, I can’t see you for God sakes, Come out of the dark Levi.

Hange says slightly angered. he steps out of the dark, Staring her up and down looking bothered like someone just woke him up. “Hiiii Leviiiiiii!” She blurts excitedly but still slightly angered. “Hello Hange.” he says lowly but loud enough for her to hear. He walks towards her slowly, Coming out of the dark. she backs up a little as he gets very close to the point that their chests are touching.

“Leviiii your so closeeee.” Hange says, exhaling. “I know.” Levi Snickers silently. He grabs her collar, She jumped slightly at the cold hands on her neck. Levi, What are you doing? Its time for you to bathe, Erwin told me to bathe you since you apparently don’t bathe correctly, And you wonder why you smell so bad. 

She looked offended, Until she got knocked out and taken to the shower rooms, She woke up with her night clothes on, Feeling very fresh and not smelling as bad as earlier. She had no underclothes on though, Meaning Levi probably chickened out on giving her at least a bra or some panties. She slightly chuckled at the thought of an embarrassed Levi. After all the times that they've been naked infront of each other. He walked in staring at her,

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I’ll make another chapter in my free time! Maybe in about March I’ll make another chapter, Or two chapters in March, Tell me what you think in the comments, Sorry if you wanted smut in this chapter, I couldn’t fit it without overdoing it!


End file.
